the13guardiansofmeriafandomcom-20200213-history
House's of Meria
Houses of Meria: The Houses of Meria are the families of noble birth, be that be lesser, middle and high in the Middle Ages of A.D. Imperial House Pendragon of Mardaus and Meria: The ruling family of Meria and the other kingdoms. The House of Pendragon was original from the island kingdom of Albion, where they ruled as overlords of Albion since its founding by High King Maddock Pendragon of Albion. Two hundred and ninety years after the birth of the House of Pendragon, High King Arthur Pendragon of Albion lands on what will become Meria and claims the land and those surrounding it, for his newborn son Maragon Pendragon as its king. Fifteen years later after Maragon Pendragon is born, he and many came to settler the lands of Meria from the kingdom of Albion. There Maragon become the very first Grand High King of Meria and begins to build his new kingdom. Coat of Arms: A Maroon Dragon on Purple over Gold Field ( Current Sigil) 1st Verson: A Red Dragon on a Gold Field Used first by Maddan Pendragon the 3rd to Marth Pendagon From: 2nd or 3rd A.D. 2nd: A Red Dragon on Gold & Purple Quartered Used first by Merys Pendragon to Maron Pendragon From: 6th A.D. to 725 A.D. Seat: Margren Mavia (Summer Home) Mortaus (Fall & Winter Home) Camelot Castle (Albion Home) Current Lord/ Lady: Michael Pendragon Heir: Michael Francis Pendragon Titles: Grand High Emperor of Meria, Albion and Metlluris Guardian of the Realm Magistrate of Margren, Mavia and Mortaus Grand High King of Maradus High King of Arthuret Duke of Burdragon Marquis of Dragonett Warden of Vaner Knight Marshal of the Guardian Knights of the Round Table Heirloom/ Weapon: Maroc (Sword) Mailing (Sword) Excalibur (Sword) Ron (Spear) Pried (Shield) Faith: Christen Old Religion (Formally) Allegiance: Sovereign Vessels: House Egauis House Wulfgin House Gryphone House Tygale House Unull House Lionhi House Kitchation House Valia House Blear House Ardel House Alicorn House Eavidope Military Strength: 50,000 - 100,000 Founded: 2nd - 3rd A.D. Founded: Madden Pendragon the 3rd Region: Maradus Liege Lord: None; Sovereign Royal House Wulfric of Wargkenn of the Kingdom of Kaveck: House Wulfric of Wargkenn was founded by Sir Kendrick Wulfric. Royal House Egauis of Phorcys of the Kingdom of Lacjoyous: Royal House Gryphone of Gryphus: Royal House Tygale of Talon: Royal House Unull of Bevis: Royal House Lionhi of Hardeli: Royal House Kitchation of Virlary: Royal House Valia of Varalun: Royal House Blear of Bevis: Royal House of Ardal: Royal House Alicorn: Royal House Eavidope: Royal House Pendragon of Varaina: Royal House Pendragon of Aearen: Royal House Nicktion of Mondeon: Royal House Leogrand of Leodegrance: Royal House Lutra of Dosex: Royal House Keya of Tariary: Royal House Peren of Zarath: Royal House Carniv of Moneron: Great House Maroc of Gwan: House Maroc was founded in the first war of Meria, A knight without land or wealth, the founder of House Madoc, Sir Mador came to Meria along with many other greater and lesser knightly house's. When the war began Sir Mador was one of the first to pledge his sword to King Maragon Pendragon. Sir Mador was always beside his king during the whole war and he served him well. One of his most greatest battle's where in final stage's of the war were fought at was The Battle of Dragon Gate. The Pass of Maradus, where the foundation of The Dragon Gate had been being build at. It was here where Sir Mador and his three other fellow knights Sir's Direc, Mely and Enthor held a hundred enemy soldiers from entering a weak point in the wall. After the war ended Grand High King Maragon dubbed Sir Mador, Lord of Gwan also and as one Guardian's of the Dragon Gate. King Maragon then asked his old friend what name and coat of arms would he take for himself. Sir Mador, now Lord Mador asked if he take the name of King Maragon's sword Maroc, as his House's name and arms. And so it was done. Great House Maristin of Arvest: Sir Mely was the founder of House Maristin. Great House Roach of Borom: Sir Enthor was the founder of House Borom. Great House Dor of Dorn: Sir Direc was the founder of House Dor. House Candlemen of Candes: House Candlemen of Candes, is a lease noble House from the land of Maradus and vassals of House Maristin of Arvest. Their House was founder by Kenndel Candlemen in the year of December 18th 652 A.D. House Audron of Caludren: House Audron of Caludren, is a lesser noble House of the land of Marauds and a vessel of House Maroc of Gwan. House was founded by Cale Audron in the year of December 18th 652 A.D. along with Kenndel Candlemen, Branden Bard, Fred Fletcher and Hared Woodcutter. Coat of Arms: A black calendar on a field of green Seat: Caludren Current Lord/ Lady: Unknown Heir: Unknown Titles: Baron of Caludren Heirloom/ Weapon: A Black Caludren Faith: Christen Allegiance: House Maroc Vessels: Unknown Military Strength: 250 - 500 Founded: December 18th, 652 A.D. Founder: Sir Kenndel Caludren Region: Maradus Liege Lord: House Maroc of Arvest House Emists of Meit: House Emists of Miet, is a lesser noble House from the lands of Kaveck and vessels of House Wulfric Wargkenn ed by Sir Xevair of Albion, the year of November 8th, 550 A.D. House Crobats of Crobats: Hose Crobats of Crobats, is a lesser noble House from the land of Kaveck and vassels of House Wulfgin of Wulfric. Their was founded by by Sir Eden of Ablion, in the year of Octeber 12th, 550 A.D.